A Pregnant Woman & Ice Cream
by crazycatt71
Summary: nothing will keep Gwen from her ice cream


Ianto looked up from the counter in the tourist office when he heard the beaded curtain rattle. Gwen stood there, a frown creasing her forehead.

"He's driving me nuts." she grumbled.

Ianto smiled. He knew exactly who she meant. Ever since Gwen had found out she was pregnant, Jack had been a hovering mother hen. He rarely let Gwen out of his sight, reluctantly handing her over to a just as over protective Rhys at the end of the day. Ianto was surprised she hadn't blown up before now and shot them both.

"Ianto, would you be a luv, and run interference for me?" she begged. "If I don't get away from him, I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pretty."

Ianto chuckled and gestured toward the door.

"I don't know how long I can keep him occupied, but I will do my best." he told her.

She gave him a quick hug and ran out the door. The door had barely closed behind her when the curtain rattled and Jack stepped through.

"Have you seen Gwen?" he asked.

Ianto locked the door and put up the closed sign. He turned and took Jack's arm, leading him through the entrance to the Hub.

"Ianto, I'm always up for a little fun, but I need to find Gwen." Jack said, trying to pull free.

Ianto stopped walking, but held firm to his arm.

"No, you don't." he said. "You need to leave her alone and stop hovering, you're driving her crazy."

"But..." Jack started to sputter as Ianto place a finger on his lips to silence him.

"She's fine, Jack." Ianto said. "Now, are you going to keep arguing or are you going to tell Owen and Tosh to take a long lunch.?"

Jack stood there for a few seconds, then grinned and hurried into the Hub. Later, they were curled together in Jack's bunk, when Ianto's chimed. He picked it up off the nightstand and read the message on the screen, then at up.

"We need to get to the shopping center." he told Jack.

"Why?" Jack asked, already moving off the bed.

"The message was from Andy." Ianto said, pulling on his clothes. "There has been an incident involving Gwen."

He held up a hand to stop Jack from speaking. "Andy said she's fine, we just need to get there."

Jack threw his clothes on with a speed he usually used to take them off and was up the ladder in a blink. Ianto grabbed his arm when he headed for the garage.

"We can get there faster if we walk, it's just across the Plaz." he said.

Jack growled, but followed Ianto as he lead him toward a small ice cream shop. A small crowd was gathered out side. PC Andy Davidson spotted them and waved them over.

"Where's Gwen?" Jack demanded.

Andy pointed at the shop. Through the front window, they could see Gwen sitting a a table, happily eating ice cream. Jack barged through the door and stood there, staring at her, not sure what to do now that there wasn't a threat to take care of.

"What happened?" Ianto asked Andy, who stood just inside the door, looking at Gwen.

"Idiot over there tried to rob the place." Andy said, pointing to a figure huddled in the corner. "Stormed in, waving a gun. He shoved Gwen out of his way and demanded all the money in the till. Gwen smacked him over the head with a tray, shot him with her stun gun, then kicked him a few times when he went down. He must of thought a pregnant woman wasn't much of a threat."

Realizing Jack was an authority figure, the would be robber crawled over and wrapped his arms around Jack's legs.

"I did it, I tried to rob the place." he whimpered. "I confess. I'm sorry. Please don't let her hit me again."

Gwen glared at him. He let out a cry and buried his face against Jack's leg. The guy was so pathetic that Jack took pity on him. He helped him to his feet and handed him off to Andy with a grin.

" You go with the nice constable, he'll take care of you." Jack told him.

The man gave Jack a grateful smile and followed Andy out of the shop. Jack turned back to Gwen. she was halfway through a huge sundae.

"You gon'a share that?" Jack asked, reaching out to swipe a finger in the whipped cream. Gwen growled, Jack jerked his hand back. "Right, Ianto and I will wait for you outside."

The two men sat at one of the outside tables.

"I sure hope the daft bastard learned his lesson." Ianto said.

"Crime doesn't pay?" Jack asked.

"Don't come between a pregnant woman and ice cream."


End file.
